Black Panther 4
by tsangalfred51
Summary: What is the origin of the wheezing cyborg, and how is he related to Mikey Blaine (a.k.a Black Hole)?


(Pretty Cure final mission scene)

Cure Flora: Our final mission is to destroy that Zetsuborg L' Aku.

Cure Mermaid: But what about Cure Passion? Right now, she is on Earth with Darkon's faction.

Cure Twinkle: If she chooses to stay on Earth in the end, we won't stop her. It's her choice.

Meanwhile with L' Aku

Andy: Where are we, L' Aku?

L' Aku: On Earth. Now Hakai, you will trample over your victims. Now, we just need Robert to join us. We will search this world until we find him.

Andy: Even if Hakai has to trample over buildings?

L' Aku: Indeed.

Gas Lighter: I would like to come.

L' Aku: Sure, you can, Gas Lighter.

Gas Lighter: There are many corrupt people in this world, Earth if you will.

Gas Lighter: We could rally an army and use it to smash Darkon and his faction and gather corrupt rulers and have them ally with us.

L' Aku: You may be right. There are corrupt officers on Earth. Some officers use their power to break the law.

Gas Lighter: Well, there are other corrupt people on Earth. Not only corrupt police officers, but corrupt rulers and government.

Andy: Once they are done attacking the Cures, we can off a few of those people.

L' Aku: I started out as a seed, and in the end, I will survive as a seed.

(End of Pretty Cure final mission scene)

(In an USA prison)

Dan: You know, Larry, Onia was right about making a deal with the devil. L' Aku will screw us over in the long run.

Larry Drake: I agree. Onia did warn us about the devil. She's very wise.

Dan: It's going to be hard getting a job since we have criminal records.

Larry Drake: Yet, at the college we went to, we had a dean who cared about us.

Dan: L' Aku is a dangerous Zetsuborg. He and his forces will trample over everything. The number 1 priority is to get him and his faction out of the way.

Larry Drake: Isn't Darkon's faction the one fighting L' Aku?

Dan: Indeed they are. By the time L' Aku and his faction have done attacking, there will be barely any jobs left.

Larry Drake: This is bad, yet the past crimes that we had done were bad.

(End of prison scene)

(At Allie's house)

Allie Tori: If L' Aku is defeated, we need something to contain him. We need to seal him in a location where he can no longer harm anyone physically or mentally.

Maria Tori: Someone has to watch over him … or maybe two.

Darkon: There's also the matter of Gas Lighter and Andy, the prof who was fired from Louise's college. Andy needs to be punished for the crimes that he has committed with L' Aku. If we detain Andy in jail in this world (Earth), he may escape and continue L' Aku's legacy.

Maria Tori: Maybe the Pretty Cure dimension should be a place for him. There is a cell there, but I have to go to that dimension and see if there is a vacant spot. However, we do not know how much Andy knows about the Pretty Cure dimension, so we have to wait until we get that information first.

Darkon: I do not want Andy and Gas Lighter to spread further destruction.

Allie Tori: What about the Guardian Mechs – the ones with defensive capabilities? Would we need them?

Creed and Incarose then appear.

Creed: Ah, we need to take those Guardian Mechs with us. We have to make sure that L' Aku can no longer harm anyone physically or mentally in this world.

Allie Tori: So you will take him to Minera to keep a watchful eye on him?

Creed: Correct. The Mechs will come with us.

Allie Tori: So we no longer need those Mechs once L' Aku is defeated?

Creed: Correct. Incarose and I will still be alive. We will watch L' Aku on Minera.

Kirika Aktasuki: You mean you two? (Kirika then cries)

Creed: Do not worry, Kirika.

Darkon then talks to Kirika.

Darkon: Fate has brought us together for a reason, Kirika.

Darkon: That reminds me Creed, how do you want to seal off L' Aku? Cause I was thinking of the Vat method.

Creed: That could work.

Darkon: What about the Crystal method?

Creed: That could work.

Darkon has an idea.

Darkon: What if we tried both methods – Crystal and Vat sealing? That way, L' Aku can be sealed away for good, lessening the chances of him talking.

Creed: That is good. This is a permanent solution, so that he cannot escape.

Incarose: I agree.

Creed: Both methods will seal L' Aku away for good. Our final mission is to seal L' Aku for good!

Darkon: I fear that Andy and Gas Lighter will be at large after this.

Maria Tori: Even if that's the case, we will stay by your side, even if Gas Lighter and Andy are defeated.

Onia Imugem: I would too. For you see, you treat us with respect, Darkon. Not only that, you have the heart of a noble person. You put your people first.

Kirika Aktasuki: So would I. This world is fascinating.

Maria Tori: I would agree with Onia.

(End of Allie's House Scene)

(At L' Aku's lair)

L' Aku: Welcome, Robert.

Robert: I presume you called me for a reason.

L' Aku: I have. And that is to deal with Creed Graphite.

Robert: Why Creed Graphite? Why not Incarose?

L' Aku: Because she can escape from Limbo multiple times.

Robert: That is indeed troubling.

L' Aku: Come Robert, we have work for you to do.

Robert: And what's that?

L' Aku: Turn you into a wheezing cyborg.

Robert: That makes me sound more menacing.

L' Aku tells Gas Lighter and Andy to gather the necessary parts to turn Robert into a cyborg.

Gas Lighter and Andy gather the parts from a warehouse to turn Robert into a cyborg, under the instructions of their master, L' Aku.

(At the Warehouse Store)

Owner: Welcome customers, what can I get you two?

Gas Lighter: We are here to get parts for a very important errand we are trying to run for our boss.

Owner: I see that you are. Just wait right over there. I'll have the parts ready for you.

The owner then goes to the back of the warehouse to gather the parts.

Owner: Here you are, gentlemen.

Gas Lighter: Thank you for your time, owner.

Gas Lighter then shows the parts that he got to Andy. They are of high quality.

Andy: This is good enough for us to turn Robert into that wheezing cyborg.

Gas Lighter: Let's get out of here before someone sees us.

Andy: Good idea, Gas Lighter.

Andy and Gas Lighter then leave the store to go back to L' Aku's lair.

(End of Warehouse scene)

L' Aku: So you got the parts, Gas Lighter?

Gas Lighter: Yes, my master.

L' Aku then looks at the parts.

L' Aku: This is good quality parts! We can get started right away.

Andy: You are a Zetsuborg, right?

L' Aku: Indeed I am, Andy. I have enhanced senses. Do not worry if someone dares spy on us, I can see them with my eye.

Andy: You said that you have an army of beasts. Hakai is not a Zetsuborg, and neither is Gas Lighter.

Andy: Yet you are a Zetsuborg, L' Aku.

L' Aku: Very observant of you Andy.

L' Aku, Gas Lighter, and Andy work together to turn Robert into a cyborg.

They then proceed to analyze the lab results.

Ghoul #1: Master L' Aku, you will be impressed with the results.

Robert realizes that he is covered in the cyborg armor.

Robert: What is thy bidding, master?

L' Aku then conjures an army of beasts with his magic staff.

Andy: You said you are a Zetsuborg. What about the other Zetsuborgs?

L' Aku: The Go! Princess Pretty Cures were the ones who destroyed them. They missed one. While they were destroying the Zetsuborgs, I started out as a seed that began to grow. At the end of the series, the Zetsuborgs were destroyed, but I grew into a shadow serpent.

Andy: So you are the last of your kind, right?

L' Aku: Correct, I grew into a cunning serpent.

Andy: So that's why you conjured up Gas Lighter?

L' Aku: Yes.

Andy: The mind is the greatest weapon a human has, right?

L' Aku: Yes. I know that Pretty Cure poses a threat to us, but first, let's destroy Creed Graphite. He's the one making the Guardian Mechs for Darkon's faction. Rise, Darth Blaine, rise and obey me.

Darth Blaine: What is thy bidding, master?

L' Aku: Find Creed Graphite and destroy him. Cripple him, and this will affect Incarose.

Darth Blaine: As you wish, my master.

L' Aku then tells his conjured beasts to go with L' Aku to find Creed. These beasts are ghouls with rotted teeth and zombie like in appearance.

Andy: So the beasts were conjured from your staff, right?

L' Aku: Yes, Andy.

L' Aku: Gas Lighter and Andy, once the cyborg is badly weakened, destroy the human that we turned into a cyborg. At this point, he will no longer of use to us.

Andy: Okay, master L' Aku.

Gas Lighter: Yes, L' Aku.

(End of L' Aku's Lair scene)

(Meanwhile at Allie's house)

Allie turns on the TV and watches the news. A news reporter is heard.

Reporter: An unknown force is leading an attack. Some cyborg robot is with them!

Allie then gets her mother.

Allie Tori: Look at the news!

Maria Tori: That does sound bad. I'll get Onia and Kirika over to you.

Kirika (after seeing the TV): This is bad. What are we going to do?

Darkon: Remain calm. First, we know that the unknown force is L' Aku and his faction.

Maria Tori: We also know that the Go Princess Pretty Cures can defeat a Zetsuborg, so why not get them to help?

Darkon: That's a good idea, Maria, but I am concerned that L' Aku will spiritually attack their minds. This Zetsuborg is more cunning than the monsters that the Pretty Cures thought.

Maria Tori: Indeed. L' Aku's attacks were psychological and deceitful.

Darkon: We have to be on guard.

Onia Imugem: Indeed.

Allie Tori: I have something. Since Setsuna Higashi (a.k.a. Cure Passion) is a spy, we could send her to spy on L' Aku's fortress. We could tell her to put on a pizza delivery costume and have her deliver pizza. No one will suspect a pizza man being a spy.

Maria Tori: One problem with that is that L' Aku is not that dumb. If L' Aku knows that she is going to deviate from pizza delivery duties, he will start becoming suspicious. He is not some cartoon villain who fails to recognize security gaps.

Cure Passion: Your mother has a point there, Allie.

Allie Tori: That could be really bad.

Hibiki Tachibana then appears.

Hibiki Tachibana: Not really, Allie Tori.

Allie Tori: Can you excuse me? I need to talk to Darkon.

Hibiki Tachibana: Okay, Allie.

Allie Tori: Darkon, I saw on the news that L' Aku has turned someone into a cyborg. It's someone related to Mikey (a.k.a Black Hole). I heard the news say that.

Darkon: Interesting. We should tell Layla this. She has to know.

Maria Tori: Allie is right, Darkon. She has to know this. Now tell me, my daughter, what else do you know about this cyborg?

Allie Tori: Well, the news told me that he's a wheezing cyborg.

Maria Tori: Interesting. We'll get the whole group together.

Darkon then gathers his group for a meeting.

Darkon: I got info from Allie Tori that there is a wheezing cyborg and yet, I find something familiar about that cyborg.

Hibiki Tachibana: How so?

Darkon: If he's possibly related to Mikey (a.k.a Black Hole), why is he on L' Aku's side?

Allie Tori: I have a feeling –

Darkon: What feeling? That the cyborg is a menacing monster that we need to destroy?

Allie Tori: No. I feel that that L' Aku might have something to do with this. If he influenced the cyborg's present behaviour, it could mean that L' Aku might have something to do with darkening his heart in the past.

Darkon: I don't think that cyborg is a monster. I feel that the person under the cyborg isn't an evil monster – it is a person who has issues dealing with something and that person took a wrong turn.

Maria Tori: You may be right about the cyborg that allied with L' Aku.

Allie Tori: Does this have something to do with the person abusing Mikey in the past, causing him to turn into Black Hole?

Maria Tori: Indeed. I also know something from the news- That the reporter told me that the guy's name is Robert. It may have something to do with that.

Allie Tori: You mean that Mikey's father is Robert?

Maria Tori: Highly likely, my daughter, Allie.

Allie Tori: Then the events regarding Mikey's abuse by his father and the wheezing cyborg that L' Aku made from Robert are connected.

Darkon: Indeed, Allie Tori.

Onia Imugem: Maybe some bad event turned Robert into a bad man, and this may happen before Mikey was born. However, I think that there is a catalyst to this.

Allie Tori: Do you mean that L' Aku is that catalyst?

Onia Imugem: Well, he is based on the devil due to the emotional attacks he could do to humanity. Plus considering the attacks he launched on humanity, it's highly likely – the manipulation of Black Widow, convincing Dan and Larry to join their faction, and manipulating a bunch of Earth citizens to use their torches and pitchforks against Taiyo and the Symphogears due to his members' ability to deceive the masses. Plus he killed Queen Mirage and Noir.

Allie Tori: Then this means that L' Aku may have tempted Robert to do something bad, and that's when he started falling.

Onia Imugem: The main question is, Aliie, when and where?

Allie Tori: Mother, what is Onia implying?

Maria Tori: That the event happened before Mikey turned into Black Hole. So Robert abused Mikey because something happened to him and he could not let it go, and I think that if L' Aku was able to influence him in the present, he could do it in his past.

Allie Tori: My question is what was that bad event?

Maria Tori: I don't know, but the bad event might have caused him to snap, and that L' Aku made it worse by stepping in and leading him astray.

Allie Tori: I'm going to watch some TV.

Maria Tori: Okay, my daughter.

Maria Tori: Darkon, one thing puzzles me, for Mikey, it was his father attacking his loved one by sending Dan and Larry, could that be connected?

Darkon: That is a high possibility. We do not know what happened to Robert before his fall. We do know that after the fall, he and his wife raised a child, and when that child turned 14, he started to do bad things to his son.

Maria Tori: These bad things turned him into Black Hole, a monster that antagonized the Pretty Cures.

Darkon: Yes, Maria, but before that, he and his mother fled, and that's when Layla met him. Layla loved Mikey even after he turned into Black Hole, and vowed to find a way to undo his transformation.

Allie then asks her mother is she could join in the conversation between her mother and Darkon. Darkon then nods his head.

Allie Tori: And that was when Creed and Incarose defeated the Hakai Destroying Dragon, which was until L' Aku preserved a fragment of that, and planned to use it.

Maria Tori: Indeed. If we knew what happened before Mikey's father fell, we could find a way to help him.

Allie Tori: Parents work to raise their kid(s).

Maria Tori: That is true. They need the money to do so.

Allie Tori: So maybe, the boss whom Mikey's father had did not treat him well.

Maria Tori: You could be right my daughter. You have a very deductive mind.

Allie Tori: And then L' Aku stepped in and tempted him in the art of revenge, which may be a possibility. He did not take the abuse of his boss well, so it was easy for L' Aku to prey on his mind.

Maria Tori: That is a high possibility. This is because that L' Aku's M.O. (or modulus operandi) is akin to the Biblical Devil.

Allie Tori: I see.

Maria Tori: If you look at the recent attacks that L' Aku has done ranging from the planning of inducting Dan and Larry into his faction, the plan to turn Black Widow into Mirage Widow so that Mirage Widow could gather the other Avengers to the rallying of the Atlanteans against us.

Allie Tori: So what was the latest attack?

Maria Tori: Telling a group of unwashed masses that the Symphogears and Hikari Taiyo were going to turn against humanity because of the robotic theme.

Allie Tori: I see, mother.

Maria Tori: Indeed. The devil is looking for gullible people to manipulate to launch his attacks on humanity. He will attack a person when that person is physically or emotionally weak. Not even intelligent people are safe from his psychological attacks.

Allie Tori: L' Aku says that there are many corrupt people on Earth. What does he mean by that?

Maria Tori: Well, my daughter, think of it this way. A police officer wears a uniform to protect people. Wearing the police uniform means wearing it with dignity and honor. However, there are some officers who use their uniforms to commit crimes such as extortion, robbery, and assaulting other people.

Allie Tori: Having that uniform comes with a great responsibility.

Maria Tori: Indeed, my daughter. A police chief robbing a bank should be charged in the same manner as a thief robbing the same bank should.

Allie Tori: That is true.

Maria Tori: Let's get back to the part where you said that "L' Aku could use an army of corrupt officials against the Pretty Cures". How could he do that?

Allie Tori: Well, most of the people on Earth do not know what Pretty Cure is and who they are. Corrupt people use their powers to commit terrible acts.

Maria Tori: Okay.

Allie Tori: L' Aku will tempt the corrupt people to ally with him against the Pretty Cures … and also against us!

Maria Tori: I see my daughter.

Allie Tori: Think about it – Deep Mirror uses the Saiarks, who are beings made from the negative emotions of humans. If some of the corrupt humans have malice in their hearts, there's no need for L' Aku to turn them into monsters, because they are willing to hurt other people.

Maria Tori: Agreed, my daughter. However, there's a duality between this.

Allie Tori: What do you mean, mother? It's scary for me to think that some humans are monsters.

Maria Tori: Think about Black Hole. He was willing to hurt the Pretty Cures, but he only did that because he lost his loved one. It ended with Creed and Incarose finding a destructive dragon inside his mind, with the former destroying the latter, allowing Black Hole to pass away, free from his troubles. In other words, Black Hole was corrupt because of losing his love until Cure Passion gave him his happy ending, turning him into the human Mikey Blaine.

Allie Tori: What is this conversation implying?

Maria Tori: That not all bad people are completely bad on the inside. As humans, we tend to make mistakes. Learning from them is what makes us grow into better people. Even if L' Aku tempts a corrupt person, if that person realizes that L' Aku and his followers are using him/her, s/he will flee and might warn us, but there are some corrupt people on Earth who will side with the devilish L' Aku.

Allie Tori: Do you mean Dan and Larry's change in their hearts?

Maria Tori: Possibly. Not all people who are corrupt are pure evil. It's wrong for us to judge other people. Do not judge, or will be judged by whatever method you used to judge them. For the measure you use, it will be used against you.

Meanwhile, at the living room of Allie's house, Onia and Cure Passion are chatting.

Onia: What makes a good ruler to you, Cure Passion?

Cure Passion: Well, they have to put their people first. Being in a position of leadership comes with great responsibility. They are to set a good example for their people.

Onia: That's one part of it and you are right. This is one of the reasons why there are corrupt rulers in real life. They only care about themselves and they think it's about them only. Also, they do not think of the consequences of their actions.

Cure Passion: Is this one of the reasons why people take refuge in other countries?

Onia: Most definitely. People flee because the conditions of where they originally lived in were harsh due to the government running the place.

Cure Passion: If a ruler were to make laws, they cannot be spouted out willy-nilly, right?

Onia: Life and death come from the tongue, Cure Passion. Remember the time when Tsubasa Kanzari was about to quell the conflict between Black Panther and the Avengers?

Cure Passion: No, I wasn't there.

Onia: Well, if Tsubasa were to interfere with the war between Black Panther and the Avengers at the worst time, she would make the situation worse. This is because the Avengers respect Captain America and losing him put an impact on them mentally.

Cure Passion: Did Tsubasa lose someone dear to her?

Onia: Yes, Kanade Anou. But that's not important. What's important is that the third party must be sent at the right time to quell the war down. The greatest victory is the one that has no battle, but at the same time, the peacemaker must be dispatched at the right time.

Cure Passion: What does the phrase "The greatest victory is the one that has no battle" mean?

Onia: Well, to put it in layman terms, it is a variant of the phrase the "pen is mightier than the sword".

Cure Passion: So that phrase refers to the fact that resolving things peacefully by negotiation is better than physical force. Force will be met with more force.

Onia: Correct. Another example of the phrase "Life and death come from the tongue" is what started the conflict between the Avengers and Black Panther in the first place – Black Widow saying that Black Panther killed Captain America without listening to his point of view.

Cure Passion: Onia, take a look at this!

Cure Passion then looks at the window and sees something.

Cure Passion: Allie Tori, you have got to check this out.

Allie Tori: Is that the wheezing cyborg we saw on the news?

Cure Passion: It is. He is looking for someone and he's not alone. Look!

(Cyborg search scene)

Cyborg: Where are you Creed Graphite?

Creed then appears in front of the cyborg.

Creed Graphite: I am right here cyborg.

The cyborg then takes out his laser sword. He then does 7 vicious slashes at Creed.

Darkon: Kirika and Cure Passion will you watch Maria Tori for me? We have to go and defeat the cyborg.

Kirika Aktasuki: Yes, Darkon.

Cure Passion: Yes, Darkon.

The cyborg then sees Darkon and his forces marching towards him. The cyborg then sends the ghouls at them.

Allie then uses her magic bow at the ghouls. She fires three consecutive swords at the ghouls. Eventually she destroys a third of the ghouls.

Onia then takes out her magic staff and rampages at the ghouls. One of the ghouls then disarms her staff, but that does not stop her from using her savagery instinct to tear the ghouls. She then destroys a 1/3 of the ghouls.

Darkon then takes out his sword that he took years to master. He then swings his sword repeatedly, destroying the remaining third of the cyborg's ghoul forces.

Darkon: Cyborg, the ghouls that ally with you are no more.

Cyborg: Indeed, Darkon. You and your allies are worthy foes.

The cyborg then prepares to engage Darkon, Onia, and Allie in combat.

Darkon: Bring it on, you wheezing cyborg.

The cyborg then slowly walks towards Darkon's allies. However, Darkon is well aware of the cyborg's motions, and tells his teammates to be careful.

Allie then watches in position as the cyborg approaches her. She then sees that the cyborg is heading towards her. She evades his attack and fires 7 rapid arrows at it. The armor pierces due to the magic within her arrows. The cyborg then takes 10.7% damage.

Darkon: Way to go, Allie. You've been practicing. I like that.

Allie Tori: Thanks, Darkon.

Darkon the Dragon then takes out his sword. The cyborg then swings his sword at Darkon, to which he intercepts with his sword. A sword lock starts the conflict between the cyborg and Darkon, but Darkon manages to use his skill and disarm the cyborg's sword.

Darkon: Take that, you wheezing cyborg.

After the cyborg's sword is disarmed, Darkon then does a succession of sword swings at the cyborg. Damage to cyborg is now 25.7%.

Onia then repeatedly uses her savage fists to damage the cyborg's armor. Damage taken to cyborg is now 34.5%.

Darkon: This cyborg is tough, but due to the armor pierce effect of the arrows, we can do more damage to it.

Eventually after a rapid succession of attacks, the cyborg's damage is 85%. However, two beings appear from above and drop a pipe bomb at the cyborg. The first one is a torch foot and the other is a human. This pipe bomb is a highly designed one with a booster explosive to ensure the HE charges go off!

Darkon: Allie and Onia, safe that cyborg!

Onia: Yes, master Darkon!

Allie Tori: Yes, master Darkon!

Allie Tori: I recognize that human – Andy Blake, the professor who was fired from Louise's academy. The other one is Gas Lighter.

Darkon then sees a pipe bomb falling from above onto the cyborg. He then tells the cyborg to get out of the way, but due to the way his armor works due to L' Aku, it is too slow to walk. The cyborg's damage is 100%. His helmet starts to fall off.

Allie Tori: Is that – a human?

Darkon: Yes.

Allie Tori: I noticed the expression on his face. It is him being marred in combat.

Darkon: I see.

Onia Imugem: I'll check on Creed.

Darkon: Okay.

Onia: Creed, wake up! Can you hear me!

Creed was not responsive!

Onia: NO!

Onia then sees as Creed starts to fade away.

Onia then goes to Allie's house. She knocks on the door. Kirika then answers it.

Kirika: Creed Graphite has fallen in combat.

Incarose: Creed-sama!

Kirika Aktasuki: This attack was not the cyborg's doing. This was a setup from the very beginning, Incarose.

Incarose: What do you mean, Kirika?

Kirika: Well, L' Aku and his followers, Gas Lighter and Andy planned this. They went to the warehouse to get parts to turn Mikey's father into a wheezing cyborg. Then he ordered the wheezing cyborg and his ghouls to find Creed and destroy him. Then after the ghouls were destroyed by Darkon, Onia, and Allie Tori, the cyborg engaged them in combat. Once the cyborg was 85% damaged, Gas Lighter and Andy appeared and dropped a pipe bomb. Eventually, they were able to safe the cyborg.

Incarose: What was the result of that?

Kirika: Well, the cyborg losing his helmet.

Darkon: L' Aku would turn a human into a cyborg for the cruel actions of his teammates.

Allie Tori then stood for a minute to consider the subtle differences between the cyborg's earlier and current feelings. His current feelings had marks of scars, weary of battle whereas earlier he was a raging fire following the orders of those who commanded him to.

Allie Tori: Oh my …

Darkon: What is it Allie Tori?

Allie Tori: This cyborg feels remorse; I can sense it – that despite the fact that Robert abused his son Mikey, I am seeing another side.

Onia: L' Aku and his followers only viewed the cyborg as a disposable pawn in their scheme to get rid of Creed. The cyborg is NOT the problem; L' Aku, Gas Lighter, and Andy are.

The cyborg then speaks to Darkon and Onia.

Darkon: Cyborg, I wanted to ask you something.

Cyborg: Call me Robert Blaine.

Allie Tori: I was right all along!

Cyborg: Give me a warrior's end. I have committed a heinous crime against your member Creed Graphite, the one that I slain with the sword. For the wages of my sin is death. Onia Imugem, Allie Tori, and Darkon, kill me.

Allie Tori: I cannot do that, Robert. Even though you have committed a grave crime, I forgive you.

Robert: What are you, Allie Tori? I took a life with my sword, and now you forgive me? What kind of person are you?

Allie Tori: A one with good morals.

Robert: Why not take my life with the sword and death?

Allie Tori: You are a flawed human being with issues. I cannot destroy someone who sins. L' Aku and his followers planned this attack. Your heart was swinging like a pendulum between bad and good.

Onia: No, Robert. I am not going to do that. I shall not kill you even if you committed a heinous crime like that. You are not a monster; you have something conflicting in your heart.

Cyborg: You want to help me – right after I killed an ally of yours? What are you, Onia?

Onia Imugem: I am an Oni, yes. But I also am a savage Pretty Cure. I would like to know about your past. I, my master Darkon, and our allies have been discussing about it.

Cyborg: If you do, I have one last request before we start.

Onia: What is that, Robert?

Robert: Get my son and Layla Rose here. They need to hear this.

Onia: Okay.

Onia then goes to the Pretty Cure dimension to get to Layla.

(At the Pretty Cure Dimension)

Onia Imugem: Layla, Robert Blaine requests your presence!

Layla Rose: This is bad, Mikey.

Mikey Rose: I know, Layla. I'll come with you.

Layla and Mikey leave the Pretty Cure dimension to arrive on Earth, at Allie's house.

(End of scene at Pretty Cure dimension)

Robert Blaine: Thanks, Onia.

Onia (winks): You are welcome, Robert.

Robert: My son, listen to me. What I did to you was wrong. I abused you, and it was wrong. My actions caused you and mom to flee from me and meet Layla. Tragedy befell you, my son, turning you into Black Hole, causing Layla to mourn.

Mikey: I know.

Robert: My son, before I return to dust, I want to tell you something.

Mikey: What is it?

Robert: That you, me, and your mother are the 1st generation. Layla cared for you, even during the times Black Hole attacked the Pretty Cures. After Onia and Darkon speak to me about my past, I will return to dust at a church.

Mikey: But I can't destroy L' Aku alone.

Robert: You do not have to. Darkon's faction has the means to end him. And Layla, there's one thing that I have to say to you.

Layla: What is it, Mikey?

Robert (to Layla): You cared for my son even if he was transformed into Black Hole.

Layla: I shunned myself from the world because I cared for him in my heart.

Robert (to Layla): You are a woman with a good heart.

Layla: That's because my parents taught me to love my enemies. When I was 7, my parents took me to a church. The church had a pastor who taught me to love my enemies … love those who hate you, love those who badly mistreated you. They also taught me to confront evil with good.

Robert (to Layla): How did that go?

Layla: I struggled at first, but it gave me a lot more friends in the long run. I saw a bully pick on a younger kid there, and I was the shield to the younger kid. I then called the bully out for his misdeeds.

Robert: Interesting. And how did the bully react?

Layla: The bully then told me that he was a bit insecure on the inside, and that he had trouble showing his face around people. I then showed him how to talk to people. The bully then dropped his fists, and in return, he decided to hug me.

Robert: Layla, you cared for my son. When I return to dust, know this, you will make a good wife for my son. You stick up for your friend even if he was in a dark situation like that and cared about his feelings and welfare. Also, you showed that bully with wisdom and discipline, something that I could not teach my son.

Layla: Robert, I love you, even if you are the wheezing cyborg. You are not a monster, but rather a pawn in L' Aku's plans.

Robert: I want to change, but I do not know where to start. (Robert then aches in pain as the 3rd degree wounds begin to take him.)

Layla: I'll give you an ice pack to soothe the burns.

Robert: Layla, you are a kind person, an all-loving one, if you will.

Robert Blaine: My generation is flawed; I do not want you and Mikey, when you raise a child one day, to be flawed in the next one. Just because the 1st generation has flaws does not mean that the 2nd one will.

Layla: I understand, Robert.

Layla: You are the wheezing cyborg that wants to return to dust, free of the sins that you had committed in the past and present? I shall grant that desire, Robert.

Onia: Robert, are you done?

Robert: Yes, Onia.

Onia: That dark secret within my past – the fall that happened before Mikey was involved.

Robert: I worked at a company. There I had a cruel boss who mistreated me. My boss had white to yellow skin and I had brown skin. He would tell his other employees to whip me because I was of a different colour. These employees would under his orders whip me with a belt.

Onia: So they used their belts as nunchucks in order to hurt you, as per the boss' orders?

Robert: Yes. This boss favours whites and dominates over blacks. During this time, a snake like being came into my company and asked me if I need help. I nodded my head. The snake then gave me a knife, and that was when my tragedy began. I call it the fall of man.

Onia: That's very sad. Plus, revenge will lead to one's downfall.

Robert: This fall of man story is very sad, as it has a sad ending. The snake gave me a knife and he told me to use it to destroy my employees and my boss in cold blood. I was so angry at that time; I gave into the snake's temptations and did it.

Onia: So that snake was L' Aku, right?

Robert: Yes. You are very wise, Onia.

Onia: So after that, what happened?

Robert: I became a monster that no human could look at. My heart darkened. At this point, my heart was beyond cure, no one could understand it. The police then detained me.

Onia: So what about Dan and Larry, the two outlaws who released Black Hole?

Robert: Well, in prison, I had a doctor who tried to help me stray onto the right path, but the doctor could not remove the lingering curse that L' Aku put on me. Dan and Larry found out that my reputation was at their level of violence, so at that time, they were the perfect people for me to hire.

Onia: Did L' Aku then ended his errand "helping you" by putting a lingering curse on you?

Robert: Yes. Doc in jail could not remove it.

Onia: He could not remove it. You know, the only way to remove a magic curse is with a magic cure. No amount of man-made drug can damage his curse.

Robert: Due to the lingering curse, I became a monster whose sole purpose was to destroy. Yet, there was one woman who saw in my heart for what I was – a troubled being.

Onia: So that woman was your wife, right?

Robert: Yes. My troubles did not end there. L' Aku's presence was felt within me.

Onia: So this curse seeped deep into your heart, right?

Robert: Yes.

Onia Imugem: You could have just walked away from the company and told the cops that the employees and the owner is no good to you. If Human Resources saw what your boss and your employees did, they would be charged with a hate crime. Because you killed your boss and your abusers in cold blood as per the snake's orders, you were thrown in jail instead and charged with premeditated murder.

Robert: But I did not, and it's my fault.

Onia Imugem: What about hiring Dan and Larry to destroy Layla Rose?

Robert: Well, I did not want any witness interfering with my plans as the menacing monster, so I hired them. At that time, Dan and Larry were like monsters, luring others into danger. They saw the inner darkness in my heart, and then they became my hitmen in hunting down Layla.

Onia Imugem: Dan and Larry Drake are in jail right now. They don't feel like doing bad things anymore. In the presence of the snake L' Aku, the grave crimes that they did in the past hit them in their heart, and now they feel remorse about their crimes.

Robert: That's good. Even criminals overtime can change. I should have realized that.

Onia Imugem: Even you can change!

Onia Imugem: Admitting your problem is the 1st step in solving it.

Robert: I have something to tell you, Darkon, regarding L' Aku.

Darkon: What is it?

Robert: L' Aku will turn into a massive fiery seven headed dragon with a diadem on each of his head.

Darkon: This is bad. I have to warn my team about what you just said.

Allie Tori then looks at the wounds of Robert Blaine.

Allie Tori: Those are fragmentation wounds.

Robert Blaine: Indeed they are. You are one smart cookie, Allie. And yet, the wounds that I felt, I feel like I realized something – which my heart is sick and beyond cure. My heart is deceitful because of the bad deeds that I had done.

Allie Tori: I understand.

Robert Blaine: As the wheezing cyborg, I had committed many crimes, even the grave crime of striking down Creed Graphite.

Allie Tori: This wasn't your plan from the start – it was that no good L' Aku and his followers. They are behind every bad thing that has happened so far. They planned many bad things.

Robert Blaine: Like what?

Allie Tori: First, that snake tried to induct two outlaws named Dirty Dan and Larry Drake into their faction.

Robert Blaine: How did that work out?

Allie Tori: Dan and Larry came to Onia Imugem, who told them that L' Aku might betray them if they are no longer of use to him.

Robert Blaine: It's good that they came to her. What was the 2nd attack?

Allie Tori: The second attack was turning Black Widow into Mirage Widow so that she could tell the other Avengers and Atlanteans to rally a war against Wakanda. L' Aku used some sort of serum to do so. This plan failed when Onia removed the serum from Black Widow, rendering the latter comatose.

Robert Blaine: That snake is bad.

Allie Tori: Indeed he is.

Robert Blaine: What was the 3rd attack?

Allie Tori: Convincing the unwashed masses that the Symphogears and Hikari Taiyo were going to turn on humanity, provoking them into attacking us. This failed when another Symphogear convinced them that this was just a ploy for L' Aku.

Robert Blaine: I see.

Allie Tori: What about the other attacks – Queen Mirage and the one called Noir? When do those attacks fit in?

Robert Blaine: L' Aku attacked Queen Mirage 1st, and then Noir 2nd. L' Aku killed Queen Mirage to make the serum, which he used on Black Widow.

Allie Tori: So the 3rd attack was L' Aku manipulating you while you were unable to deal with your abusive boss and employees?

Robert Blaine: Yes. By the way, Hakai is attacking. Stop him in any way you can Darkon.

Darkon: Okay, Robert.

Robert: And Mikey, do what I could not – have faith in Darkon and his faction. They will crush that L' Aku. Even if Gas Lighter and Andy escape, they will still be hunted down. Darkon's faction has Pretty Cure and the Symphogears on their side.

Mikey: Okay.

Robert: Layla, now take me to your church before I succumb to these wounds.

Layla Rose: Okay, Robert.

Robert: These scars and third degree burns, they are nothing compared to the spiritual wound in my heart.

Layla Rose: I'll help you up. Darkon, tell your forces to take care of L' Aku.

Darkon: Yes, Layla!

(Meanwhile at prison, located in USA)

Dan: There is a beast attacking the city. We have to stop it!

Larry: Dirty Dan, our time in jail has made us realize something.

Dan: And what's that?

Larry: This jail made me realize something that pierced my soul.

Dan: What about jobs on Indeed? And, Larry, my real name is Dan Cavaziel. Dirty Dan was just an alias.

Larry: By the time L' Aku is defeated, the majority of the Earth will be destroyed. Job opportunities on Indeed will be severely limited or possibly reduced to none, plus we can't do a thing about it because we're not trained to handle L' Aku; Darkon's faction is.

Dan Cavaziel: What do you mean?

Larry Drake: Think about it. If the sergeant of USA launched a missile at a Zetsuborg, it would barely do any damage. L' Aku is a Zetsuborg, plus he's a being of magic. Go! Princess Pretty Cure has been fighting Zetsuborgs, and if Darkon's faction has access to Pretty Cure, we should let them handle it. Even dropping a nuclear bomb (e.g Thermonuclear W88 warheads of over 475 kt) on L' Aku will not work, innocents will be hurt, plus he will be moving after time even if most of his mass is destroyed.

Dan: You said it pierced my soul. What was that, Larry?

Larry Drake: Well, we live in a broken world right now … a world that is torn apart by corruption and war.

Dan: Do you mean that this broken world is Earth?

Larry Drake: Definitely. I don't feel like doing bad stuff to others now. This new prison guard – made us realize something, that the devil is real and is at large. And as of right now, my heart is sick and beyond cure. I need a saviour.

Dan Cavaziel: I do too.

Larry Drake: Remember the time we spent with Onia? Why is a deal with the devil bad?

Dan Cavaziel: Let's say that you ask the devil (or some other satanic-like being) for a million dollars.

Larry Drake: Okay. Then what?

Dan Cavaziel: The devil will give you some kind of contract that you must sign first. Usually the contract tells the dealer to do something so immoral to get what they want.

Larry Drake: That's bad.

Dan Cavaziel: Yes, plus the devil will change the contract behind your back without you knowing it. A real boss at a company would alert his employees through e-mail if there was a change in contract or talk to the employee in person about the change(s) that the company would make.

Larry Drake: Sometimes, the satanic figure is really looking for a pawn to manipulate, and when the pawn is no longer useful to the devil's cause, the satanic figure will abandon the person. Point is the satanic figure is only looking for himself and his followers. Remember the plan with Robert Blaine, the wheezing cyborg, that's a perfect example.

Dan Cavaziel: Andy being a member of L' Aku's faction is an example of how humans side with the devil, right?

Larry Drake: Yes.

(End of jail scene)

(At the church)

Layla: Priest, this is a man that I have brought with you.

Priest: This is Robert Blaine.

Layla: Yes, priest. This is the wheezing cyborg who wishes to heal the sins within him.

Priest: I see.

Layla: He says that he wants to be free of the sins which held him for so long … sins that affected his family.

Priest: Show me the person.

Layla (hands over Robert to the priest): Here he is.

Priest: This is the wheezing cyborg Robert Blaine, right?

Layla Rose: Yes, priest. And Robert Blaine, do you want to get to know Jesus?

Robert Blaine (crying about his grave crimes): Yes, priest. And do something about these third degree burns on me.

Priest (to Robert): Do you want to be healed?

Robert Blaine: Yes, and even if I pass away, I no longer fear death.

Priest: I will.

Layla: LORD, I have with me, a man named Robert Blaine who does not know you. Yet, he is suffering in his heart and body due to the presence of third-degree burns on it. He wants to be cleansed of his sins within his heart. I want him to meet you, LORD. I pray this in your name, Amen.

Robert: Where are my third-degree wounds? What about L' Aku's lingering curse?

Layla Rose: They both are gone.

Robert: This light … it feels so warm and fuzzy inside.

Layla Rose: Robert, do you believe in Jesus?

Robert : I do, Layla.

Robert then returns to dust from whence he came. Angels come and take Robert's soul to Heaven.

(End of church scene)

(At Allie's house)

Kirika: What should we do?

Allie Tori: Take a deep breath and calm down.

Darkon the Dragon: We started out as low profile villains. We live in a broken world, Allie Tori. It will be broken in the aftermath of L' Aku's attacks and even if Andy and Gas Lighter are at large. Even if Andy and Gas Lighter are detained after L' Aku is sealed, the Earth will still be broken. The main thing is this broken world is our home.

Allie Tori: So Earth is this broken world?

Darkon the Dragon: Yes.

Allie Tori: I was thinking that we should seal Andy in the Garden of Light.

Darkon: That's a good idea. Andy might know how to bust out of jail on Earth, but he can't do it if he's in a place which he is not familiar with. What do you think, Maria Tori?

Maria Tori: That's a good idea. But we have to tell the Queen of Light to watch out if Andy tries to escape with someone's help.

Allie Tori: If we kill Andy for the crimes against humanity he had done with L' Aku and his faction, we would be no better than he is!

Maria Tori: Even if there are no governments, we shall stay and protect this Earth!

Darkon: I agree with you.

Onia Imugem: I'll stay with you Darkon, all the way.

Maria Tori: My daughter, Allie Tori, and I will stay with you, all the way!

Maria Tori: That's a good point, my daughter.

Hibiki Tachibana: I'm with you.

Kirika: Me too.

Allie Tori: I'll call the Queen of Light.

Maria Tori: Onia Imugem, can you come here?

Onia Imugem: What is it, Maria Tori?

Maria Tori: My daughter wants to call the Garden of Light in order to find a prison to detain Andy.

Onia Imugem: You can count on me! Cure Passion, do you want to stay on the Earth?

Cure Passion: No, I have to go back to the Pretty Cure dimension. Our final mission as Pretty Cures is to destroy L' Aku. Don't feel sad, Onia Imugem, we can still be friends. Our friendship will transcend across dimensions, no matter where we are. Sometimes, we can be reunited, one way or another! Even if Incarose closes the Dimensional Rifts, parting does not last forever!

Onia (crying): Thanks, Cure Passion.

Onia Imugem: That makes me happy! Yay! Yay!

Onia Imugem: Darkon, I have to go to the Pretty Cure dimension to warn the Queen of Light about Andy's crimes.

Darkon: Alright, Onia Imugem. Be back in a couple hours. We'll be having dinner later. Be safe, Onia.

Onia Imugem: Okay, Darkon.

Cure Passion: Make sure to arrive back safely, Onia.

Onia Imugem: I will, Cure Passion.

(At the Pretty Cure dimension)

Onia Imugem: Queen of Light, I need to detain Andy for the crimes he has done against humanity since he will likely escape prison on Earth!

Queen of Light: It will take 2-3 days for us to find a perfect jail cell for Andy. Thank you for coming to me about this urgent matter, we will take care of it.

Onia Imugem: Thanks, Queen of Light.

Onia then leaves the Pretty Cure dimension and 1 hour later, she arrives at Allie's house for dinner.

(End of Pretty Cure Dimension scene)

(At Allie's house)

Allie Tori then sees Onia Imugem knocking at her door.

Allie Tori: Come in, Onia Imugem.

Onia Imugem: Didn't take me long to address the Queen of Light. She told me that it'll take 2-3 days to get a cell ready for Andy.

Allie Tori: That's good, Onia. Darkon will be so proud of you.

Darkon: Excellent, Onia. Now let's eat dinner.

Incarose: There's something that I have to do before I seal away L' Aku.

Kirika: What's that?

Incarose: Remove the amnesiac medication that I put on Doctor Strange. I do not want any more trouble to come from him. I put the amnesiac medication on him in case he interfered with your plans earlier, Darkon.

Darkon: It's good that you are doing the right thing, Incarose.

Allie Tori: But who will rebuild the Earth once L' Aku and his faction have destroyed everything?

Darkon: It won't be just us – there will be NGOs as well as well as other groups.

Allie Tori: NGOs?

Maria Tori: Non-profit organizations.

Allie Tori: Hibiki Tachibana, who's going to keep Gas Lighter detained?

Hibiki Tachibana: The other Symphogears will. They will have to go back to their dimension. For me, I would like to stay on the Earth and explore its beauty.

Kirika Aktasuki: I would like to stay on the Earth. The sunset is beautiful.

Incarose looks out the window.

Incarose: Hakai is attacking. Stop him!

Kirika: Yes, Incarose.

Hibiki Tachibana: On it, Incarose.

Allie Tori: I'm coming to, Tachibana.

Onia Imugem: So am I. What about you, Darkon?

Darkon: I have to watch over Maria Tori. Someone has to protect her in case something happens.

Tsubasa Kanzari: I'll watch too.

(Fight scene with Hakai)

Kirika Aktasuki: This creature is massive!

Onia Imugem: Indeed it is. Let's not lower our guard!

Allie Tori: Okay. (Allie readies her magic bow)

Hibiki Tachibana: I will use my skills, even new artes magic that I got from Incarose.

Hibiki then uses her arte magic to debuff Hakai's defenses!

Hakai then notices a decrease in his defensive skin.

Hibiki: Now that the dragon has its defenses down, let's hit it as hard as we can.

Kirika: Okay.

Allie Tori then fires several arrows from her magic bow. It does 11.5% damage!

Allie Tori: Wow, Hibiki Tachibana, this arte that you learned from Incarose, is really good. Keep it up.

Kirika then swings her scythe at the dragon.

Damage to Hakai is 15% and going!

Allie Tori: Kirika, it's best that you use your arte. This dragon is resilient.

Kirika: Okay, Allie.

Kirika then transforms with her Arte.

Allie Tori: Looking good, Kirika.

Kirika then uses her arte to summon a regenerating fairy.

Hibiki Tachibana then casts another arte to raise her teammates' physical/magical defenses by 40%.

Allie Tori: Buffs and regeneration make a great combo.

Hibiki Tachibana then uses another arte to lower Hakai's defenses.

Onia then punches the dragon with her fists.

Damage to Hakai is 25.5% and going.

Allie Tori: At least we're getting somewhere.

Onia rapidly punches Hakai.

Damage to Hakai is 35% and going!

Allie Tori: Let's keep it up.

Hakai then charges a powerful attack which takes 1 turn to charge. He then attacks Allie Tori with his claws.

Kirika Aktasuki: Allie Tori, are you okay?

Allie Tori: Yes. That arte is really good. Kirika, it's better if you summon more of those regen fairies.

Kirika: Got it, Allie. Hibiki Tachibana, it's time you used your arte to transform!

Hibiki Tachibana: Got it, Kirika.

Hakai then launches a powerful attack at Darkon's faction, but thanks to Hibiki Tachibana's arte, they only received minimal damage!

Onia then punches Hakai three times with her fists.

Damage to Hakai is 40% and going!

Onia Imugem: At least we are getting somewhere.

Kirika then casts another regenerating fairy. However, due to her immense training earlier, it is a little stronger than usual.

Hibiki Tachibana then fires her Gungir at Hakai.

Damage to Hakai is 50.5% and going!

Onia: At least we're getting somewhere.

Allie Tori then dips her arrow in snake venom. She then fires 3 shots.

Damage to Hakai is 55% and going!

Kirika then casts another arte. She then fires 8 explosive comets at Hakai.

Damage to Hakai is 65% and going!

Onia Imugem then smacks Hakai with her fists.

Damage to Hakai is 70% and going.

Hakai then attacks Hibiki Tachibana with his claws and tail.

Allie Tori: Hibiki Tachibana, are you okay? That tail smack is sure strong!

Hibiki Tachibana: I'm fine.

Hibiki Tachibana then casts an arte which raises the team's defenses (physical and magical)

Kirika then casts another arte which lowers Hakai's defenses.

Allie Tori: It's time to finish Hakai.

Kirika then swings her axe at Hakai.

Damage to Hakai is now 75.5%.

Onia Imugem then takes out her Starlight Ascension. She then whips 7 times with it.

Damage to Hakai is now 85% and going.

Allie Tori: We're almost there! Just a little more.

Kirika then swings her axe at Hakai.

Damage to Hakai is 90% and going.

Allie Tori then shoots several arrows!

Damage to Hakai is 100%.

Allie Tori: We did it. Hakai is slain.

Kirika: He is indeed.

(After Hakai is defeated for the 2nd time)

Hakai: Onia … Allie Tori … Onia Imugem … Kirika … that was a good battle!

Allie Tori: He talks!

Hakai: You all have bested me in combat. So this is the strength of Darkon's faction … real friendship. I feel so warm.

Allie Tori: So you are the Xerom Death Dragon, right?

Hakai: I am the Death Destroying Dragon and yet something inside of me changed.

Onia Imugem: So you were the creature in Black Hole's mind, right?

Hakai: Yes. But L' Aku found a way to revive me.

Kirika Aktasuki: So this is it, right?

Hakai: Yes. You all are worthy opponents to me.

Hakai: Defeat L' Aku …

Hakai then returns to dust from whence he came.

(End of Hakai scene)

Allie Tori, Kirika, and Hibiki Tachibana, and Onia Imugem return home.

(Allie's house)

Darkon: So how was the fight?

Allie Tori: Hakai was tough at first, but we managed to defeat him in the end.

Darkon: That's good. And plus, I'm hungry right now.

Maria Tori: Do you want to help me cook, my daughter?

Allie Tori: I would love to.

Maria Tori: Take your time, my daughter.

(At L' Aku's scene)

Gas Lighter: The dragon Hakai has fallen in combat.

L' Aku: It's okay. That dragon is no longer of use to us.

Gas Lighter: What about me?

Andy: And me?

L' Aku: You two are my greatest allies.

L' Aku then proceeds to turn into a fiery red dragon with seven heads and 10 horns. On each of the heads was a diadem.

Gas Lighter: So we can now launch our attacks on humanity, right?

L' Aku: Not yet. We need to rest first.

Gas Lighter: How are we going to do that?

L' Aku: For now, we rest.

(End of L' Aku scene)

(Allie's House scene – Allie Tori showing Cure Passion her advanced diploma)

Allie Tori: Yes it is.

Cure Passion: I see a diploma.

Allie Tori: Indeed. I graduated from college in Computer Programming.

Cure Passion: I see.

(End of Allie's House scene)

The end


End file.
